


Helianthus

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Kink Meme, Fluff, M/M, flower giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Ravus gives Ardyn flowers, and Ardyn thinks it's surprisingly endearing.Filled for FFXV Kink Meme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ardyn/Ravus… I'm sorry for any OOCness. Filled for FFXV Kink Meme [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=304201). I love the prompt so much because flowers and man, all the good feels. MMMM ENJOY!

For someone like Ravus, he wasn’t so much a gift giver and it bothered him especially when it concerned someone like The Chancellor. Ardyn Izunia was an enigma at times and Ravus couldn’t get a hand on what the man was thinking. Ardyn was knowledgeable in many areas but Ravus seemed to find him a box of secrets, and maybe it was a good thing to not ask questions.

Sometimes, Ardyn baffled him and teased him whenever he can, and all of that really sent goosebumps up his back. He was a man with a poisonous tongue and with every smile and bow, mixing with politeness to a downright gentleman really ticked him off.

He can’t really say he was in love with him, if that was the right term for it but he did find Ardyn to be unique, and this “unique” was hard to come by.

Now of all places, Ravus found himself standing in front of a small flower shop run by a mother and her young daughter. Flowers sorted in batches in front of him, various types and bright colors of reds and yellows to whites and honey colored petals, a pot full of rainbows really.

Ravus had no clue where to even begin. He sort of wished his sister was here, she would’ve been good at this.

“Mister,” the small girl looked up with adorable green eyes, her tiny hand holding up a flower to him.

Ravus kneel to the child’s level with curiosity, a brow raised at the sunflower in front of him. “What is it?”

“Do you like it?” she responded with a smile. “It’s a sunflower!” She giggled. “It’s my favorite one but I like all of mama’s flowers!”

Ravus couldn’t help but be amazed by the child’s innocence and took one quick look at her mother who wore an expression of fondness for her daughter.

A sudden memory of his own mother all those years ago. Remembering her face and a smile so loving only meant for her children, it was far too long ago.

“It is very nice,” he quietly commented, even patting the girl’s head in the process.

A sunflower. It would suffice.

-

Tenebrae’s gardens were a favorite spot. It held an abundance of life, untouched of Niflheim’s rule and obviously, he always seemed to spot Ardyn there at miraculous times and this time was no different.

It was as if Ardyn awaited for his arrival.

Ravus made his way over, holding the bouquet of sunflowers behind his back. They were covered in a thin layer of plastic and a small red ribbon tied together to complete the gift. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous really or the reason for his heart beating fast with every step closer to the older man.

He had to stop overthinking this.

“Ah, Ravus, so good to see you.” Ardyn stood from his seat, a half glass of wine in front of him. His chair and table settled under a comforting shade. “Care for a drink? I can assure you this lovely vintage would be far tastier with your company here.”

Ravus didn’t care to respond but once he stopped a comfortable distance from Ardyn, he thought he was ready but apparently he seemed unable to move.

“Hm?” Ardyn tilted his head like a curious feline. “What’s that behind your back, dearest Ravus?” He closed the distance between them, amber eyes all on him and Ravus swallowed a heavy ball in his throat.

“Nothing.”

“Oh really?” Ardyn shook his head, an added ‘tsk’ in disappointment after. “No, no. This cannot do.” He slid to Ravus’s left but immediately, Ravus went to his right, still hiding the flowers behind him.

Ravus hating himself even more. This was a mistake.

“I didn’t know you were into this kind of game.” Ardyn smirked. He tipped his hat forward a bit. “I daresay, won’t you keep me entertained a while longer?”

Shit.

A step forward and another from Ardyn and he had Ravus against a tree, already worrying about the pressure of hurting the flowers. He took a deep breath, staring at Ardyn as his right arm rested over his head while patiently waiting for him to make the next move.

“It seems you are trapped, my dear. What will you do next?” Ardyn leaned forward until they were but inches from each other. Ravus could feel the warmth closing in on him. He mentally cursed at himself, it was all or nothing.

“Here.”

Ravus gritted his teeth and immediately shoved the sunflowers in front of Ardyn’s face. His face already burning with red but he kept his sight on him, refusing to back down.

Ardyn’s eyes then moved to the flowers in front of him. The sudden playfulness of his eyes turned gentle, in light surprise of such present. Ravus remained still, noticing how the bright yellow seemed to fit the Chancellor’s profile. Damn.

He hoped Ardyn wasn’t about to tease him for this.

“Oh,” Ardyn managed to say, taking the flowers with both hands.

“If you don’t like them then I can return—"

“No,” he replied firmly. His fingers trailed over the smooth petals, appreciating every single one in a careful manner. He took a whiff of them and a pleasant sigh escaped his lips. “They’re very beautiful. You’ve hand picked them yourself?” His smile never wavered and eyes like a glass window as if Ravus had seen the truth.

It was good. It wasn’t a weakness but this side of Ardyn was a rare sight to behold.

A wave of relief came over Ravus and everything was fine. “I... had a little girl help me.”

“Well, I am quite fortunate. Aren’t I?” Ardyn slipped his left hand over Ravus’s face and pulled him into a light and airy kiss. Ravus’s sudden gasp into the kiss was followed by a low moan, he reciprocated just as much.

Ardyn was the first to part with an endearing smile. “Thank you for such a thoughtful gift, Ravus.” He looked at the sunflowers once more and Ravus nodded. It ended better than he expected.

He will never forget this.

“Come, we should find some water for them.”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for characters + sunflowers. I feel the world is pure again~
> 
> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
